


Пушки и хвосты

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Improvised Sex Toys, Tails, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: как М-21 позавидовал, что его обделили игрушками





	Пушки и хвосты

**Author's Note:**

> прим.  
> хангуго - самоназвание корейского языка  
> Игла, Стингер - ПЗРК  
> Корнет - ПТРК  
> антиматериальные снайперские винтовки - большого калибра, для поражения легковооруженной техники

\- Поживете пока здесь, поправите здоровье…  
Франкенштейн и подумать не мог, что его совсем небескорыстный порыв почти сразу же обернется такими глобальными сложностями.  
Во-первых, Тао разболтал этим, как всегда лезущим не в свои дела, и на чужую суверенную территорию детям про то, что жить эти обалдуи собираются не где-нибудь, а тут же, в бывшем всего лишь три месяца тому назад в его единоличном владении доме.  
А теперь, это почти что публичный дом. Мало того, что дети после уроков приходят как к себе домой, так еще и куча молодых мужиков, неженатых и один к одному, за исключением Региса и Раэля, красавцев, целыми днями бестолку пасется.  
Прямо-таки рай, как говорится, для слэшэров.  
Хакер так и заявил в ответ на расспросы детей, что директор их сводный дядя.  
Близкий родственник, наверное, все же со стороны Тао, а Такео, так, сбоку припека. Прячется в Корее от преследования ревнивого ухажера.  
\- А еще братец Такео настоящий футбольный фанат, так что засвечиваться ему в поле зрения полиции было бы очень и очень нежелательно.  
\- Так вы поэтому сами не вмешались, когда вас в подворотне ограбили? – сочувственно прояснила ситуацию сообразительная и чуть более прагматично настроенная в отличие от забывчивого парня Юна.  
Снайпер не стал углубляться в подробности произошедшего, тем более на своем неприлично обсценном корейском.  
Впрочем, при его смазливой внешности было достаточно слегка по-доброму прищурить глаза и все принимали это выражение лица за специфическую улыбку.  
А во-вторых, эти натренированные до крайней подозрительности агенты, решили видимо рассорить его со всеми высокопоставленными чинами на ближайшей военно-морской базе. Ибо где же еще эти бывшие агенты смогли раздобыть где-то с пол-ящика противопехотных мин и гранат, несколько автоматов, не говоря уже о таких мелочах, как оптические и лазерные прицелы, датчики движения, пол-гаража боеприпасов и всякого обмундирования с запасом модульного разгрузочного снаряжения и бронежилетов.  
И ладно если бы это была просто рудиментарная страсть к накопительству, бывшие «дэашники» всерьез намеревались использовать добытое нечестным путем оружие.  
Где-то на вторую или третью ночь, допоздна засидевшийся хозяин в полутьме коридора наткнулся на самодельную хитро приспособленную к косяку двери растяжку.  
Франкенштейн сгоряча чертыхнулся и неэлегантно рявкнул.  
Мало того, что попортили дорогую отделку, так еще и споткнувшись домовладелец едва не вывихнул себе лодыжку.  
Включилась сигнализация, которая подняла всех обитателей особняка по тревоге.  
Франкенштейн учинил всем немедленный и беспристрастный допрос, инициатором хитрых ловушек, как ни странно назвался снайпер.  
Домовладелец моргнул и решил, что это начинание похвально.  
В связи с обострившимися отношениями с оборотнями и Союзом.  
Тао нервно пожал плечами и заявил, что и ему непривычно жить на новом месте без соответствующей рекогносцировки.  
Привычка.  
\- А вот на мансарде хорошо бы еще пулеметную точку поставить…  
М-21 нахмурился, и подумал, что Такео на самом-то деле не такой уж и молчаливый.  
Да и равнодушным теперь его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Особенно с такими претенциозными заявлениями.  
– И еще вторую, с видом на задний двор.  
Бывший стрелок по привычке скользнул по бедру ладонью, но поясной кобуры со всем ее небезопасным содержимым на привычном месте не оказалось.  
Снайпер пробормотал что-то не совсем литературное на корейском. Вероятно, столь же непристойное, как и его предыдущие реплики в разговоре с Шинву и Юной.  
\- Миномет бы еще сюда, или парочку гранатометов…И еще снайперские винтовки. Одну крупнокалиберную, с антиматериальным эффектом и пару обычных, болтовую и самозарядную.  
\- А зенитную установку вам случаем не надо?  
В голосе Франкенштейна прямо-таки читалось плохо скрываемое ехидство.  
Но снайпер не понял, или сделал вид, что издевательских интонаций в реплике Франкенштейна не заметил.  
\- «Стингер» или «Иглу»? Может «Корнеты» какие подкинешь?  
Аппетиты снайпера ощутимо возрастали.  
Между тем, простое международно-английское «ты» после длительного употребления разнообразных оттенков вроде «старший господин» или прочих нюансов хангуго немного коробило.  
Отчасти поэтому Франкенштейн чуть ли не задохнулся от возмущения: «Я же пацифист! Я же не Урахара какой-нибудь, Кискэ!»  
Все же сделал в уме пометку, что новоприбывшие жильцы без привычного вооружения чувствуют себя немного нервно.  
Оно и верно, какой только мрази на улицах Южной Кореи не развелось в последние полгода! М-21-е, 24-е, все эти модифицированные полумутанты…  
Все же подарок Такео не мешало бы подобрать, какой-нибудь «Глок», или кастомизированную «Беретту».  
Чем бы, как говорится, дитя не забавлялось…  
Слава богу, у ребят вполне себе взрослые и полезные игрушки.  
Где-то уже через день дети обратили внимания на изрядно повеселевшего и оживленно болтающего Такео.  
\- Вы ведь еще и металлист, дядя? Вон у вас волосы какие длинные, как Эсплоужена или Окерфельдта. И перчатки как у металлистов, такие с обрезанными пальцами, черные…  
Обделенный подарками оборотень не вытерпел и сказал:  
\- А перчатки тебе-то зачем? Ты же говорил, это только чтобы горячие стволы на пулеметах каких-нибудь менять, только нет у тебя этого самого, пулемета. Пока. А это, обыкновенные «пукалки», а сколько понту…  
А у меня, между прочим, исключительно оригинальная секретная модификация есть. Франкенштейн говорит, что это даже у современных оборотней в ходе эволюции давно отвалилось. Я этим самым хвостом регулирую балансировку при особенно длинных прыжках, а еще ими яйца в жару хорошо обмахивать…  
Все внимание присутствующих тут же переключилось на удивительный орган М-21.  
Некоторые тайком даже решились его потрогать и по-другому опробовать.  
Приспособление было и вправду так, ничего. Волос, в отличие от хвоста Такео, все-таки немного жестковат.  
Но между ног и ягодиц также приятно щекотало.


End file.
